


Something Wicked

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn Drabble Challenge (One Direction), Friendship, Gen, pumpkin slaughter (implied), seasonal traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Niall tries a new twist on an old tour tradition.





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Autumn Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.
> 
> Autumn Drabble prompt #78 - traditions

Candlelight refracted off stainless steel to cast an eerie glow in the darkened room. The victims rested unaware on the table; an array of knives and saws strewn around them. Empty bowls sat at the ready, prepared to receive the disemboweled entrails. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Niall!” Louis exclaimed. “It’s a pumpkin carving party, not a re-creation of Friday the 13th. Turn on the damn lights, mate!” 

Light flooded the kitchen. They blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness, and   
Niall sulkily joined them at the table. 

“Just trying to add a bit of fun to tradition is all.”


End file.
